


Mind Games

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Battle of the Atom, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Siblings, and raze is a bit of a wild child, i imagine charles is a bit somber, poor attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raze is driving his brother crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the Brotherhood's appearance in All-New X-Men, and the revelation of Xorn.

"Oh Xooorn..." Raze singsongs, fingers laced behind his head. He leans in her doorway, making sure as much of his torso is exposed as possible. She turns in his direction and he steps into her room, taking the gesture as a grant of permission.

"Whatchya doin'?" He asks as he casually strolls over to her. He frowns, perplexed. Despite being in her room, it doesn't appear as though she's doing anything. The tv is off, as is the radio. All her books are untouched on the shelf.

"Meditating."

"Ah." Well that certainly explained it. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"... No."

"Do you really gotta wear that mask all the time?"

A blue finger pokes at the mask in question.

"Yes," she replies hastily, pulling away. "You know this."

"Right, right. It keeps your powers subdued or whatever." He carefully reaches out, fingering one of the many chains wrapped around her body.

"What about these? Are these necessary?"

She lets out a little huff and he chuckles, wishing he could see her face. He bites his bottom lip as his hand wanders slightly.

"Don't you... ever get lonely? Held up here all by yourself?" She leans into his hand. Even beneath the material, he can feel her nipple hardening under his teasing touch. A smirk tugs at the corners of his lips as he repeats the motion.

Out in the main room, Charles Xavier II sits at a grand desk, letters spread out before him as he mulls over their next plan of action. Well, that's what he would be doing if not for a little distraction. Unable to ignore the nagging in his brain, he stands from the chair, nearly disrupting it as he heads towards the bedrooms. He flings Xorn's door open, thankful the idiot didn't lock it behind himself.

"Raze." He hisses at his brother, who has Jean pinned to the bed beneath him. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

With a hard stare, Jean suddenly goes limp. Raze frowns as he climbs off of her, crossing his arms.

"What'd you put her to sleep for?"

"In order to maintain control over my puppets, I must be inside their minds at all times. And it's more than a little odd for me when you go and... get them all excited." He flusters, ignoring the rush of blood that warms his face. it's more than that of course, but Charles doesn't want Raze to know that, he'd use it to his advantage. As long as Charles has control of their minds, it's as if he's that person. So when Raze decides to have a little fun with his fellow Brotherhood members, it's quite awkward for Charles.

"Come help me figure out what we need to do next." he turns on heel, heading back to the main room. Behind him Raze sighs, walking at a leisurely pace.

"Can't we take a break or something? You're gonna give yourself an aneurism if you keep this up."

Charles gives him a sharp look but says nothing as he continues walking. Raze frowns, begrudgingly following his older brother, until he spots Beast. perking up, he places his hands behind his head as he heads off in the old man's direction.

"Hey Hank. Whatchya up to?"

Charles rubs at his temples as he returns to his seat at the desk. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
